User talk:Blackclaw09
I am an active user some of the time, and I can help you with any questions you may have. Re: Re: Thanks for the advise!!!!! how to hey i want to be in thunderclan to but how do i arrange that Re:Guidelines Nightfall's fixed it. --Bramble 04:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) mentor Hi, I was wondering if you would be willing to be my mentor? I asked on the adopt a user talk page, but I decided to ask a mentor too. Skydragon[[User talk:Skydragon16|'Follow the wind...']] 17:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's fair since Lightpelt's been inactive. I'll go change it now. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 01:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 'SkydragonRide the wind' 14:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you start by teaching me to make userboxes &/or signatures? 'SkydragonRide the wind' 18:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually, most of the siggies I have were either made for me or I just incerted different words into the codes, but if you think I'm doing alright with them on my own, I would be more than happy to work on userboxes instead. --'Whisper on the wind[[User talk:Skydragon16|'''Skydragon]] 19:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ...Help me :/ HELP i need it im hoping sir,u'll take a bit of time to mentor me~'silver'leaf~ Re: LOL thanks it's uber pretty. =) Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 16:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sig Test Testing... [[User:Blackclaw09|[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']]]] 19:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Testing again... [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']] Re: No, I do not mind. Icefall Icy Winds 21:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) signatures Okay, got it. To add a talkpage link, you just put username and talk page? And by the way, would you want to sign my friends list? Whisper on the wind[[User talk:Skydragon16|'Skydragon']] 20:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Charart Request Sorry it took a while!!! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 13:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Rainwhisker!!!! Remember me? ...From the IRC? Zorth? Y'know.... Zorth/BrighttalonWhere‘s my PJ‘s?!?!? 01:45, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Congrats! Thanks so much!--'Nightshine'~ 20:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: It says "Walking the Path of Heaven, the man who will rule everything." It's a quote from the show Kamen Rider Kabuto. And it's Japanese. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 20:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Delete Template I'm not the one who made the template, but i think that would be alright. And thanks. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 01:14, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Could you teach me about userboxes next? They look like fun. --[[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Storm's brewing...]] 23:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Like this? It's for you, by the way. --[[User:Skydragon16|'''Sky]][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Storm's brewing...']] 19:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was thinking... I would like to get good enough at userboxes to join the project. Could you help with that? --''Sky''[[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dawn Light...']] 20:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I wanna learn to add pictures to them, and what rank do you think I should join the project as? Apprentice or warrior? --''Sky''[[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Dawn Light...']] 22:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... I don't know; it's your turn to pick; what do you wanna teach me next? :) --[[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Flight of dreams...']] 18:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: JayxStick Awesome! Just on the userbox pair discussion section I suppose. Thanks! Night Fall 23:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Alright, that's fine :) Night Fall 19:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Just put it on my talk page :) Night Fall 03:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sig Test JayxStick Perfect ;) Night Fall 02:10, August 18, 2010 (UTC) WHAT!?!?! Hey i have n o idea how to get them back okay so chill out Cinderpelt123 17:04, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Contributors List I am currently working on a set of guidelines for when a member may be added to the list, although the entire thing may end up being dissolved anyway as we don't really use it and it isn't a top priority. Anyone's contributions are highly valued even if the contributor in question is not on a list. I will be putting thought into the issue. =) Thank you, 02:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Oopsz Oh, oops. I didn't even see my own page for, like, forever. xD Mkay thanks, Rain. Sunset 19:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you very much and I am honored to have been chosen by Bramble for this position :) 18:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question The unsigned comment template is . The User would be the Username. and the Time and Date should be replaced with the exact time and date as listed in the history. 20:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yep. That's how it's supposed to work. 20:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Birchfall Certainly. If a citation is provided, an alternate image may be done. -- 01:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Look here. I suppose I could have posted a link in the edit summary to the new one, but I assumed that once you found yours deleted you would see what I had put on the talk page. My apologies. -- 03:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks Blackclaw! For both the birthday wishes and PC leader congrats. I had lots of fun on my birthday, and I am very happy to become leader of PC. It is really great! :D Anyways, see you later! 02:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hey, Blackclaw. I saw you warning that unregistered vandal earlier. Now, I don't want to sound superior to you, because I'm not, but the Admins have always said not to try to deal with vandals yourself; let them take care of it because their the only ones that can do something about it. :) Just trying to help. 00:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. I didn't know that for a while either. But at least you had the Wiki's best interest at heart. :) 00:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Main Quote It's whichever quote fits their personality the best. So yeah, whatever quote on their page. If they don't have a quote that fits their personality, feel free to look one up and add it as you see fit. 16:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Archives hey Blackclaw is there any chance that u can make a achives for me on my talk page if u need my password a username tell me ur email and i will email it to u Cinderpelt123 19:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Because in the quotes section, PC members agreed for all articles to have at least 3 quotes. That was 4. Re:Congrats! Thank you, Rainwhisker! It's great to be a member of the staff now ^_^ 01:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Mentor? hey Blackclaw09 could you be my mentor? 1. i really need one and 2. you have a lot of edits and 3. you are so cool! (i am always on you page) please respondSandstormrocks32 13:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much I like that one better!